


听说你是直男04

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	听说你是直男04

4.Your Birthday

庞宽之前冲人甩了脸色，等那劲儿过了以后就怂的在床上翻来覆去想着怎么和彭磊解释。尤其是尚笑说彭磊最后睡他那屋了，庞宽有点儿高兴，又为着自己这份高兴感到可悲。他本想去尚笑那屋把彭磊拎回来，后来见微信上彭磊在他睡着那会儿发消息过来问他是不是弄姑娘去了，就觉得要不就顺着这个台阶下来算了，也就没再吭声。后半夜庞宽睡的不太踏实，早上也起晚了，匆匆忙忙穿好衣服下去的时候大家都吃好饭了正在大厅里等他。

彭磊神头鬼脑的凑过来，低声说“昨天和哪个呀？”庞宽张了张嘴，又被他挥手打断，“我不是真想问，就下次你和我说一声，我就不烦你了。”彭磊说这话的时候，有种微妙的可怜巴巴的感觉，弄的庞宽心有些跳。他配合着点了点头，彭磊又挺神秘的去牵起他的手往自己袖口里带，做贼似的把袖子里一个圆乎乎的东西放进庞宽手心，“拿好了上车吃。”原来彭磊惦记着他没吃东西，在酒店自助早餐那里给他顺了个鸡蛋，庞宽心里那些褶皱仿佛都被手心里的热度柔软的烫平，他傻乎乎的握着鸡蛋不由得眯起眼睛笑了。

小沁看着不远处头碰头嘀嘀咕咕的两个人，她之前一直觉得庞宽难讨好难接近，又想不明白这到底是为什么。这几天有一个念头浮现在她脑海里，那就是庞宽喜欢彭磊，而且是想据为己有，肌肤相亲的那种喜欢。如果这个假设成立，那么一切就都合情合理了。作为女人，暗地里有几双眼睛在惦记着自己男朋友，她心里还是有数的，只不过之前万没想到和彭磊相处多年的哥们儿也会有这心思。现在想明白了，她和庞宽之间莫名其妙的别扭就都有了缘由，那种来自庞宽身上的压力，本质上就是一种危机感。彭磊大概还不知道庞宽对他的这种感情，但小沁能确定的是，彭磊对庞宽也绝对不是毫无感觉的。想到这儿小沁整个人都不安的绷紧，她盯着那个对着彭磊笑的眉眼弯弯的大男孩，心想，小婊子。

后面的演出还算顺利，回到北京之后，日子嘻嘻哈哈的照常过。吴沁岑开始有意无意的贴脸给庞宽喂狗粮，在他面前和彭磊的肢体接触明显多了起来，彭磊都默许这些，毕竟他现在和小沁除了最后一步该做的都做过了。庞宽在边上总是笑着，沉默着，装作事不关己，其实是逆来顺受。在庞宽看来，两个人的身份摆在那里，就算察觉到吴沁岑是在针对自己，他又有什么好还手的呢。而吴沁岑就是看不惯庞宽那副看似温和无害，实际满心满眼装着别人男朋友的样子。看清楚庞宽的之后，他在小沁面前就是透明的，她每一刀下去都能看到是扎庞宽哪儿了，扎的有多深。

庞宽生日那天乐队在livehouse演出，有乐迷推着放蛋糕的小车上台，庞宽还一脸傻笑的光顾着感动，就突然被众人七手八脚的强按着，脸给埋进奶油里了。彭磊站的远没来得及上手，这会儿看着庞宽被奶油糊着小半张脸又眯起一只眼睛的样子，发自内心的觉着可爱，忍不住也去挖了点奶油打算再欺负他一下。彭磊本来是想抹他脸上的，手伸过去的时候，庞宽却当成是彭磊要喂他吃的，下意识的用嘴含住了彭磊的手指，还用舌尖舔了一下。庞宽吃到奶油了，甜甜的对着他乐。彭磊却被他这一下直接给弄硬了，他手足无措的站在彩光灯下，在音乐声中，在人群里，却仿佛一下子回到了那片寂静又甜蜜的黑暗，重新被一份让他害怕的心悸所拥抱。虽然这冲动很快就退了下去，可他心里还有余震，回过神的时候背上都是冷汗。

吴沁岑这会儿也在现场，彭磊意识到自己是当着女朋友的面对别人起了反应，还是个，不可能的人。虽然没被谁发现，但是彭磊依然感到羞愧。演出已经结束了，大家还在追着小寿星嬉笑打闹。彭磊从人群中穿过去，带着点讨好的意味去扯小沁的袖子。“走么？”

“你不多待会儿？”今天是庞宽生日彭磊却急着走，让小沁有些讶异。  
彭磊摇了摇头，沉默了一会儿又像小动物似的凑过去，在她嘴角上亲了一下，又亲了一下。  
“你在撒娇吗？”小沁被他这副卖乖的样子给弄笑了，“怎么了到底，想干嘛呀？”  
于是彭磊害羞又很直接的盯着她的眼睛，“想跟你回家”

吴沁岑从浴室出来的时候只穿了一条小内裤，大方的把身材展现给彭磊看。弄的彭磊耳朵尖儿有点儿红，还故作镇定的问，“要不要我帮你吹头发？”小沁把浴巾塞给他，说“先洗澡吧，我收拾好了去床上等你。”小处男有些招架不住这样直白的催促，于是他缩起脑袋抱着毛巾溜进了浴室。在小沁眼里彭磊一直都是个自律的人，在和她做爱这件事上也保持着奇妙的克制与坚持，之前实在想要了彭磊就抱着她自己撸出来，再用手指操她，小沁在被弄的临近高潮的时候也会连喘带叫的求彭磊进来，而他只是在她怀里摇着头，把脑门上的汗腻腻歪歪的蹭到她胸口上，手却又快又稳插着她。小沁就是爱惨了他这副又弱又强硬的样子。她虽然不知道彭磊今天的兴致是从哪来的，但是想到彭磊主动的，迫不及待的想要她，小沁就不由得湿了一块。

而现在彭磊压在小沁身上一边仔细的吻着她，一边小声嘟囔着“我可能不太会”，小沁用膝盖蹭了蹭他那儿，说“那你躺好了我来。”彭磊就听话的揽着她的腰调换了两个人的位置，让小沁骑在他腰上，又在下面不轻不重的挺着胯顶了她一下，说“你教我吧，姐姐。”

算起来，彭磊还大了小沁半岁，此时故意臊她，弄得她真的有点脸红，于是也不再搭茬儿，只顾着给他撸硬了自己坐上去。彭磊的尺寸不小，全塞进去之后爽的她脚尖儿都绷直了，两只小手撑着彭磊的腹肌扭着腰吞吐起来。彭磊乖顺的躺在那里一副受了欺负的表情，其实暗地里像嫌不够深似迎着她的动作向上狠狠的顶着，手指又在她阴蒂上揉搓，没一会儿小沁就觉得舒服的腰背发麻，仰着头浪叫着到了第一次高潮。

小沁身子发软，彭磊就把她放平了，自己埋着头专心致志的干她。彭磊头发有些长，发尾挡住眼睛小沁看不清他表情，只看到一滴一滴的汗水顺着他的下巴淌下来，又砸到自己身上，她觉得这个沉默着操她的男孩儿简直性感的要命。彭磊今晚格外不依不饶，射过之后几乎是没拔出来在里面就又硬了，无缝衔接的开始弄第二轮。吴沁岑骂他是小处男食髓知味，彭磊也就笑笑，然后更用劲儿的操着。射了两次以后彭磊稍微平复了一下，又把自己撸硬了拽着她要弄第三轮，到这会儿小沁已经开始觉得不对劲，但是推又推不开跑也跑不掉，只能由着彭磊两个人像打算同归于尽似的做爱。彭磊一刻不停，射完软下去了就手口并用的折腾她，差不多硬起来了又非得要做，小沁这会儿已经喊的嗓子都快哑了，累到不行又反复被强制高潮，整个人湿透像从水里捞出来的。

最后一次的时候，彭磊把她死死的搂在怀里，下身不管不顾的在冲刺，嘴里哼唧了一句什么，小沁以为自己听错了，然后他就射了出来，同时整个人终于脱力般的累倒在一边。吴沁岑强撑着从彭磊身子底下爬出来，好气又好笑的想要骂他一顿。但到底没骂出口，因为她看到彭磊整个人蜷缩着，脸上挂满了泪水。她回想起彭磊高潮之前对她说的那句话，刚刚听不真切，现在却格外清晰的炸响在她脑海中，他说，“我好难受，救救我。”

吴沁岑披了件毛衣去客厅里抽烟，彭磊已经睡着或者说晕过去了，她其实也累到腿软，但是想着彭磊今晚的反常，一时间难以入睡。终于完全得到了喜欢的人，说不甜蜜是假的，可总觉得隐隐的有些不安。这时候彭磊放在茶几上的电话响了起来，是庞宽，小沁用在情欲里泡了半宿的嗓音接起电话，“找彭磊吗？他睡着了。”

“啊，那…那就算了。”  
“帮你把他叫起来吧？”  
“不…不用，谢谢了。”

庞宽挂了电话，抱着一大桶爆米花站在电影院门口有些愣神，他缓缓的随着人群走进了放映厅，在自己的位置上坐好。大屏幕上放映的是《星球大战》，他和彭磊最喜欢的电影，一个月前刚定档的时候彭磊就一脸兴奋的买了票，说到时候咱们去看首映，还咋咋呼呼的说哇这么巧那天是你生日。庞宽抓起一把爆米花大口嚼着，心想他妈的糖放多了，吃到嘴里都是苦的。


End file.
